


Night Visitor

by PigeonLove



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonLove/pseuds/PigeonLove
Summary: Nandor the Relentless has had a feeding but now is hungry for some hot lovemaking. One Shot





	Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I love the new show What We Do In the Shadows (never saw the movie) and I think Nandor the Relentless is the hottest sexiest most delicious vampire I've ever seen, even if he is a little dumb This is strictly PWP because I want to see Nandor in action, iykwim. I hope others start writing some fanfic for this show, there is tons to explore. Forgive my typos and grammar issues!

He was sated, for now. The blood of his victims was now surging through his body. They were in the prime of their lives, the couple, and they had passed on together, imparting their strength to him.His mouth was red with their warm blood. He used the corner of his cape to dab it off.

 

He soared over the unmanicured and unlit parkland, so common in Staten Island, the winds catching his cape. It was early evening but it was dark and cloudy with shrouded stars so he had no fears of being detected.

There was now another thing on his mind - the lovers had been passionate- and his mind turned to more sexual thoughts. It was not common for him to yearn for this, after 500 years of existence. He was nothing like his lusty roommates in that regard. But Nandor hungered tonight and vampires were used to getting their way.

It was easy to wave his fingers in front of someone but it was boring; yet the pastoral nature of the island did not lend itself to chance encounters or seduction. Nandor turned towards home, once again to be in solitude, and no particular plan to change that.

In the distance, in an upper floor of an old house, he saw a dim light casting a faint glow over the land. For curiosity  he slowed until he was hear the window but not in front of it, hovering.

The room was light by a low lamp and several squat candles and looked distinctly bohemian - in addition to a bed covered with a patch quilt there was a daybed with tapestry pillows, with long dangling scarves creating a sort of canopy. The faint smell of marijuana and incense drifted through the open window. He saw the back of an easel in the corner. Sitting on the edge of a worn easy chair was a woman smoking, a paisley silk robe she wore was open, revealing her to her to he naked underneath.

She was around middle age, her long curly dark brown hair was streaked with a splash of white. Her skin was tanned and smooth, her form lush and mature, a triangle of dark hair between her thighs. Though she appeared to be wearing no makeup, her eyes were dark and thickly lashed, her mouth full

Nandor wanted her. She lazily traced a trail up her torso with her free hand, pulling the edge of the robe away from her breast and then cupping it, running her index finger gently over her puckered nipple.

His abdomen tightened, his cock awoke as he watched her pleasure herself. It took will to stop from lunging into the room and taking what he wanted but he waited, drinking in her actions.

She slid her hand down to her mons slowly, languidly dragging off the cigarette, as she gently stroked her clitoris. She leaned back and closed her eyes, the robe falling to reveal her rounded breasts in full and her fleshly thighs. 

Nandor became a bat, entered her room and became his human form again. Only the soft flick of his cape betrayed his presence.

She opened her eyes wide, startled but silent. She backed up in the chair, pulling her robe closed

“Do not be afraid.” He said softly, realizing the absurdity of his words. He was  careful only to look into her eyes. He didn't want to use his power on her, but he would if she decided to scream.

“W-who are you?”  She stammered out, still clutching her robe.

“ My name is Nandor. I found you so beautiful I wanted to see you closer.” He held his hands out, by his sides, to show no threat.

“How do you know me, where have you seen me before?” She demanded, a little more sure of herself but no less wary.

“I have never seen you before tonight, but when I saw you, I wanted to make love to you.”

“Really?” A sardonic smile played at the corner of her mouth. “That seems likely.”

“It is completely true. I saw you through the window, and I watched your for a moment but then you began giving yourself pleasure and I so wanted to do it.” 

“You must be a strange man, Nandor. You're handsome and younger than me and you get dates with old ladies by hanging around windows. I see.” She shrugged with some humor. 

“I am quite older than you think. Anyway, you are beautiful to me and I would love to please you.”

“Pour me a glass.” She pointed towards a decanter of some spirit. “and help yourself if you want.”

“I've drunk enough tonight.” He poured a bit of the amber liquid in a small glass and gracefully crossed the room, handing it to her. Their fingers touched and he looked into her eyes, trying not to hypnotize.

“You are very magnetic.”  She conceded.”I am extremely open-minded but even I wouldn't make love to a stalker. But you are…..compelling in some way I cannot articulate.” She sipped her drink and took a drag from her cigarette, her eyes narrowed in contemplation. Her robe once more fell open, revealing a sliver of cleavage and her belly.

Nandor knew this, of course, but did not want to exploit this advantage- yet. He was too pleased that she seemed to warm to him of her own accord.

The lovemaking would be better this way.

“What is your name?” He sat on the daybed, facing her, pushing his cape back.

“Lily. It had been Frances but I changed it.”

“Ah, you were reborn as someone else.”

“Sort of. How did you do it? How did you climb up to my window, especially in a cloak?  I didn't hear anything.”

“Well, you were otherwise occupied.”  He let his eyes trail down her body.

“You may be able to climb walls but you can't do everything in that thing.” She rose gracefully, putting down her glass and cigarette and putting her hands on the clasp of his cape. He smelled her, whiskey, smoke, perfume and her own scent and his nostrils flared. 

She pushed it off his shoulders onto the bed, her free breasts falling softly against his chest for a moment. His hands gripped the bedspread, curling it into his fists. 

“That's better, don't you think?” She whispered, standing before him, so close but not touching.

“It would be even better if you gave me permission to touch you.” He was fully erect now, his mouth growing wet with desire to taste her. It was rare in his experience to meet a woman so confident, controlled, even playful. It was partly why he preferred more maturity in his partners.

“You need permission?” She mused “I can see that you are quite used to taking.” She leaned in close, putting her warm hands on his shoulders.”

His hands raised up and with a sideways flash of her eyes let him know he did not yet have permission. 

“I await your order madame.” 

She flounced back to her chair and lit a new cigarette, slid to the edge and opened her legs.

“Come taste me.” She commanded with exquisite nonchalance, flipping a cascade of her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Nandor rose and kneeled before her, leaning into her cleft, feeling her hair mingling with his beard and mustache, getting her scent all over him. He clasped the outside of her thighs, feeling their contours as he buried his face into her pussy, the tip of his nose nudging her softest folds.

She leaned back further, spreading her legs wider as he began lapping at her slit, trailing upwards to gently nudge her clit with his tongue. He coaxed a moan from her with gentle ministrations, savoring her salty taste on his tongue, as salty as blood. 

He reached around to the front of her legs, caressing slowly as he brought his hands to rest on her labia, pulling them softly apart, nibbling on her inner lips as softly as he could, alternating with his tongue. She was grinding her hips towards him to increase the contact and he began lavaging her pussy, one hand stealing up to stroke her erect clit with soft deft skill.

His cock was rock hard and feeling confined. He reached to his fly to free it and he felt her hand on his shoulder. Her face was flushed beneath her tan and her eyes limpid. 

“Show me.” She pushed him back as her fingers stole to her pussy. 

Obligingly, he pulled down his fly and his underwear to reveal his stiffness. He was a large man and his cock was quite proportional and thick. It's purpled head shined with pre-cum. He stroked the length and freed his balls, thatched with dark hair.

The look on her face was of unfettered desire, eyes heavy, mouth swollen, her tongue flicking. She bit her lip as she surveyed his substantial manhood.

“You watched me - now let me see you.” She whispered, toying with her pussy the whole time.

He grasped his shaft, wrapping his fingers around its veiny girth and slowly began stroking up and down, running his thumb over the head. 

Her fingers quickened on her clit and then she suddenly pulled her hand away, panting.

“You do not seem like someone who performs.for others but you've done very well.” She rose, slipping the robe off completely. Nandor rose in turn, and she went passed him to lay on the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” She reclined back on the pillows and watched him expectantly.

He slowly unbuttoned his silk shirt, sliding it off and tossing it aside. Putting one hand on the bed, he slipped off his boots and sox and finally slid his pants down to the floor. He stood basking in her gaze. He knew he cut a formidable figure, even completely naked.

She studied him intently, one of her hands tugging and gently pulling on her nipple.

“Bring that big cock over here.” She demanded, sliding to the edge of the bed.

He obliged, standing near the bed. Her gentle commands and constraints were raising his level of desire and he clasped his hands behind his back, his cock twitching expectantly.

She gently cupped his balls in her hand, weighing them as she met his eyes. Languidly she tilted her head and licked the length of his cock, from base to tip and back down. Her slow exquisite movements, the gleam of desire in her eyes made it almost impossible to contain himself. He wanted to grab her and possess her.

“It's very difficult to stop myself from throwing you down and taking you “ He whispered to her, as she began slowly tonguing the quivering tip of his cock. She smiled briefly and opened her mouth wide enough to accommodate his girth and deliberately began moving her mouth up and down, her tongue pressing against the veiny base of his manhood.

He touched the sides of her head gently, tangling his fingers in the long waves of her hair, the sensation of her warm wet mouth almost bringing a growl to his throat. 

She imperceptibly quickened until she was roughly fucking him with her mouth, and his muscles tensed. He would not last much longer.

Suddenly she pulled back and smiled up at him with her slick and swollen lips, almost demurely

“You want to take me now?”  

Nandor took this as her withheld permission and climbed on the bed, pushing her backwards, opening her legs with some small force and laying between them, his rigid cock pressing against her soft lower belly.

He gripped her wrists, pulling them apart as well, relishing that his strength overcame her slightly token resistance.

He bend his head down, his long dark locks falling across her chest. He tongued one her semi-erect nipples into swollen stiffness, her full breast quivering with his attentions. He began lightly nibbling the nub, taking care not to bite too hard.

“That hurts - a little.” She said breathlessly.

“Do you want me to stop?” Nandor paused, rubbing the nipple with his bristly mustache.

“No.”  Permission once more given, he bit her nipples with care, and the soft flesh of her breasts, until they were covered in faint red marks and wet with his saliva. All the while he was slowly grinding the back of his shaft against her mound, until her eyes were glazed with arousal. 

“Take me.” She breathed and he slid upward to meet her mouth with his, drinking her moist lips, mingling their tongues. She kissed him eagerly, her hands sliding through his long hair.

“I am going to be a little rough with you. I want to fuck you as hard as I can.” He whispered into her ear, as her hips impatiently bucked against him.

“Yes.” She assented breathlessly. 

He slid off and put his large hand on the curve of her hip and gently nudged her over until she was on all fours. In this position much of the power was his and he relished it.

He bent towards her rounded upturned ass and pulled her lips apart to taste her one more time, plunging his tongue into her wet pussy. She moaned. 

Imbibing the taste of her on his mustache and beard, he moved positioned himself close to her ass.

He bent the tip towards her slit until it nudged her. She moaned again, muffled by the tangle of her long hair.

Reaching around, his fingers found her clit and he began making deliberate movements, as she writhed. She began sliding backward to engulf his cock and he pulled back slightly, eliciting a long groan from her. 

“Tell me when you are close.” He said, stroking her skillfully.

“Yes.” She murmured breathlessly, arching her back. He began increasing the tempo of his movements and she stiffened, her fingers grabbing the bedclothes.

That was when he drove his big throbbing cock into her as deep as he could, steadying himself by grabbing the fleshy curve of her asscheek. She gave a muffled shriek, trembling, and he started pounding her as hard as he was able, feeling the hot tight folds of her wet pussy engulf him. 

Her ass bounced as he pumped his hips, gripping her waist and roughly pulling her back to meet his cock, grunting with the effort. She put her hands against the headboard so he didn't drive her into it with his forceful thrusts. 

With one hand he grabbed the trailing locks of her hair tugging lightly and she moaned breathlessly. He rode her, relishing the slap of his heavy balls against her, how she served herself up to him so willingly, prostrate before him...his balls throbbed as he felt his orgasm building and he groaned gutterally, falling over her, pulling her hair back to expose the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

His cock jerked as he pumped his semen into her and pressed his open mouth against her throat, digging in with his teeth but not puncturing the skin. She cried out softly and he moaned through his mouth pressed tightly to her neck.

Resisting the urge to bite, he slid off of her and over to the side, panting, waiting for her to face him.

“Lily, I didn't hurt you did I?” He asked, brushing the damp strands of hair away from her face. Her lustrous dark eyes looked sleepy and relaxed. 

“Not at all. Well, maybe a little but in a perfectly delightful way.” She smiled, and planted a quick kiss on his lips

“And everything was good for you?” He was almost certain it was. 500 years of existence had its advantages.

‘Oh yes.” She smiled beatifically, running her fingers across his woolly chest. “And you?” 

“Very much so. I did not know how much I missed this.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers before pressing once more to his chest.

“But now you are going to sleep and have a wonderful dream, an exciting dream and next time you touch yourself you will think of it.” He commanded her gently, kissing her lips as her eyes fluttered closed. He hated farewells and would rather let this dream continue for both of them. 

He dressed quickly, blowing out the candles and strode to the window. With once last glance at his sleeping lover, he flew off into the night.


End file.
